Green Lantern
Green Lantern is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in All American Comics #16 (July 1940), he/she (the gender of the character can vary) wields a ring which can perform various tasks, powered by their determination and imagination. Green Lanterns are often members of the Green Lantern Corps, a intergalactic police force that battles evil when possible. Green Lantern was available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.7, though their costume, ring and lantern can only be access via trading with Stan Lee. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted their abilities. Green Lantern was removed during the transition to the abandoned version 5.0. Backstory There have been multiple people to take on the Green Lantern persona, including engineer Alan Scott, pilot Hal Jordan, teacher Guy Gardner, architect John Stewart, freelance artist Kyle Rayner, former hoodlum Simon Baz, and student Jessica Cruz. There are a variety of origins for the people who wield the various rings and lanterns, with most of them being tied to the Green Lantern Corps, a law enforcement organization linked to the Guardians of the Universe. The oldest civilization in known existence, the Guardians swore to protect the universe after one of their own released an evil force whilst trying to discover the creation of the universe. After a failed attempt with a group of robots called the Manhunters, the Guardians decided to bestow their power amongst various individuals from a variety of alien races throughout the universe, believing it to be fairer than giving it to just one civilization in particular. To that end, the Guardians created power rings made from the emeralds of their home planet planet Oa. Feeding off the users' willpower, the rings would be able to conjure constructs of anything they could think of, regardless of shape, size or general attributes connected to it. However, the rings would constantly need recharging, leading to the creation of power batteries in the shape of lanterns. The Guardians also gave them some sentience, allowing them chose the wielder based on the strength of their willpower. Over the millions of years, the Green Lantern Corps grew in both size and strength, making them one of the most active organizations in the universe. Despite these, it would encounter a variety of foes, including former Lantern Thaal Sinestro, the rage-driven Atrocious and his Red Lantern Crops, and the fear parasite Parallax. The human Green Lanterns would also have a variety of Earth-based villains, such as the immortal Vandal Savage, magnetism-manipulating Doctor Polaris and warrior queen Star Sapphire. However, they would also become prominent members of the superhero community, with many Green Lanterns joining the Justice League. In the Mod Unlike most characters in the mod, Green Lantern cannot be crafted via the Hero-Maker. Instead, the player can receive their Power Ring and Battery by trading willpower orbs with Stan Lee. Both will cost 64 each and serve different purposes. When right-clicked, Green Lantern's ring will equip the player with a Green Lantern costume, allowing them to use its abilities. The battery will repair the suit when it receives more than 1000 points of damage and recharge the ring. To use it, the player will need to be wearing Green Lantern's suit. When right-clicked, it will take both the suit and power ring out of their inventory. Once recharged and right clicked by the player, the battery will give the ring back to the player. Whilst wearing Green Lantern's suit, the player is given Speed 5 (7 when sprinting), Strength 6, Acrobatics 2, Fire Resistance, Underwater Breathing and Flight. Green Lanterns will also be immune to fall damage, hunger and suffocation. They will also be able to project blasts of Willpower to damage enemies (Suit Ability 1 Key) and conjure Willpower Equipment (Weapon Equip Key, change with Suit Ability 2 Key). Green Lantern equipment includes: *Willpower Sword *Willpower Bow *Willpower Shovel *Willpower Axe *Willpower Pickaxe *Willpower Hoe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League